casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Relationships
Throughout the run of Casualty, romantic relationships have been entered by various staff members. Below is a brief summary of both past and present key relationships of the show. Current This includes the current relationships between staff in the ED. Connie and Jacob Connie Beauchamp and Jacob Masters (2015 - present; sometimes nicknamed by fans as Jonnie) entered a relationship in late 2015 and broke up in April 2016. They are currently the leading couple on the show along with Zoe and Max, partially due to Connie's position as Clinical Lead. They had secretively started dating before the Christmas break of series 30, and shortly before Connie inadvertently revealed their relationship to the other staff when she got annoyed with Jacob for assuming he had more authority in the ED as he'd slept with her. In January, Connie didn't realise it was Jacob's birthday and was left feeling bad. She eventually gave herself as his gift, and delivered the memorable line of "take me home and unwrap me". The following month, Grace returned to Holby with her father and Connie wanted to keep the relationship a secret from her. In March, Connie and Jacob took a day off together whilst Grace was being looked after by the child-minder. Grace later made Connie choose between her and Jacob, and Connie chose Grace. She broke up with Jacob in April. They got back together in July but decided to keep the news from Grace. She found out in August but eventually accepted their relationship. Following their car crash, Connie was only focused on Grace and although Jacob tried to support her she distanced herself from him. In January 2017, they broke up for good following Connie's complaint against Elle. Ethan and Alicia Ethan Hardy and Alicia Munroe (not currently dating; sometimes nicknamed by fans as Alican) aren't currently together, although there have been hints of flirtation between them. They briefly saw each other behind Cal's back. In April 2017, they finally decided it would be best if they didn't see each other, even though she and Cal had by then broken up. Lily and Iain Lily Chao and Iain Dean (not currently dating; sometimes nicknamed by fans as Liain) aren't currently together, although there have been hints of flirtation between them. Past This includes relationships between past characters who have left the show or current characters who are no longer in the listed relationship. Rita and Iain Rita Freeman and Iain Dean (2015 - 2016; sometimes nicknamed by fans as Riain) entered a relationship in October 2015 towards the start of series 30. Their prominence is less than the other two main couples currently on the show. In September 2015, there were signs of flirtation between the two of them. In October, Rita and Iain shared a kiss outside The Hope & Anchor and later slept together. Their relationship continued into the new year with some staff members such as Zoe and Jack catching on. They broke up in June, and it was officially a permanent break-up when Rita left the department the following month. Zoe and Max Zoe Hanna and Max Walker (2014 - 2015; married 2015; sometimes nicknamed by fans as Zax) entered a relationship in 2014 and separated in 2015. Along with Jacob and Connie, they were one of the main couples in Casualty during the 30th series. They got married in August 2015 and their relationship ended soon after when Zoe cheated. In 2014, they were seen flirting and by the start of series 29 it was clear that a relationship more serious was emerging. The other members of staff soon caught on. In July 2015, Zoe met Max's mother and she judged Zoe for her age. Max later proposed to Zoe even though she had told him she couldn't have children. The news soon got out when Robyn found out. At the end of August Zoe cheated on Max the night before the wedding. They married anyway but Zoe later confessed it to Max. Following an explosion on a boat, Max made it clear that he didn't want to get back together. In September he asked Zoe for a divorce. In February 2016, Max and Zoe shared a kiss in cubicles on Valentine's Day. In the spring 2016 trailer, they can be seen kissing again. In April, they shared another kiss. The following month, she left for her new job in America and told him not to go with her as she didn't want to break his heart again. Ethan and Honey Ethan Hardy and Honey Wright '(2015) had a brief relationship in the summer of 2015. Their relationship never developed into anything serious. In early 2015 before her temporary departure, Honey gave Ethan a kiss goodbye after flirting with him. They started dating in early August after her return but it soon became apparent to both of them that weren't right for one another. They broke up, and Honey made it clear that it was ridiculous that a doctor was dating a stripper. Sam and Tom 'Sam Nicholls and Tom Kent (2013 - present; married 2013) entered a relationship in 2013. They had been flirting for a while before and eventually made it official. In 2013, their proposal plans were leaked by Robyn. They got married in December 2013 in the episode before the Christmas break of series 28. Category:Character information